1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to private branch exchange (PBX) telephone systems and more particularly to PBX telephone systems having a station messaging capability.
A PBX system generally operates with at least one attendant console and a number of individual telephone stations. The PBX system includes the ability to route calls internally from station to station as well as providing each station with access to an outside telephone line. All calls originating from outside the PBX system are initially received at the attendant console and routed by an attendant to the appropriate station.
2. Description of Related Art
Many PBX systems currently used are fully digital and incorporate digital stations. Such stations often have operational capabilities beyond a mere telephone speech transmission. In particular, it is now common for digital PBX stations to be provided with an alphanumeric display for the purpose of providing information to the station user. The display is typically a liquid crystal display (LCD) of a relatively small size such as four rows of thirty characters each. The displays can provide information such as clock/calendar, call duration, dialed number and calling number. In addition, the displays may be used to register messages from a message center associated with the PBX system (for example controlled by the attendant console) or from other stations. Digital signals are transmitted either along the telephone line itself or along a separate dedicated line and employed to drive the display to register a message. For example, when a caller from one station calls another station and there is no answer, the caller may register a message at the called station indicating the name/number of the caller and requesting that the call be returned. Similarly, calls from outside of the PBX system may be taken by the attendant and an appropriate message may be transmitted to the station display.